


you're only everything i've ever dreamed

by PikaPrincess



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Dorks in Love, Dry Humping, Eventual Threesome, F/M, First Loves, First Times, Fluff and Smut, Lots of blushing, Lots of time jumps, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, lots of smirking, roleplaying, we got a lotta chuckling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPrincess/pseuds/PikaPrincess
Summary: Ann and Akira discover love, sex, and happiness within each otherorAnn and Akira bone a lot and they're also very in love





	1. couple things

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a series, but not really one with a set timeline or plot aside from them fucking a lot

“Should we do at least one thing that couples… do?”

Ann looks over at Akira, her cheeks flushed a slight pink. He was her boyfriend now, and although nothing really had changed, it was still taking her a little bit of time to get used to. They had only _really_ kissed that day on the rooftop, and a few goodbye pecks here and there. For the most part, they limited their physical affection to hand-holding.

So, when he responded with “Just one?”, his voice cocky and mischievous, Ann couldn’t help but turn completely red.

Of course, she knew that Akira had _those_ urges. He was a teenage boy, after all. And she knew that he looked at her like that, long before there was the possibility of them becoming a couple. His eyes lingered on her soft thighs the day of the fireworks festival, when she was wringing rainwater out of her kimono. She had caught him, along with Ryuji, peeking down her shirt, as she tried to cool off in the desert.

At first, she was worried that Akira was like everyone else, looking at her like she was a piece of meat – a doll made purely for consumption. But as the days went by, and the more time they spent together, she noticed that he never even tried to make a move on her. He never so much as _flirted_ with her. Even after they started officially dating.

Until now.

“I’ll leave it to you,” Ann says, her voice wavering. She turns towards Akira, feeling her heart beat fast and furious against her chest. He looks so handsome in the glow of sunset, the light beaming off of his flawless skin. She wanted to kiss his skin everywhere that the sunlight touched.

She closes her eyes and leans in to kiss him, his lips so soft, almost softer than hers, gentle and chaste. She feels his hands graze her thighs softly, before finding their rightful spot on her waist. Akira pulls her body closer to his, leaving no more room between the two of them. Ann swears she can feel his heart through his chest too, and knowing that he’s just as nervous as she is makes her feel less nervous.

Ann’s newfound confidence waffles when she feels Akira’s tongue, warm and moist, run against her bottom lip. She opens her mouth and lets him in, her own tongue hesitantly moving against his.

Her face burns when she feels him chuckle against her mouth.

“What’s so funny?” She asks, pulling away from him.

“Nothing, nothing,” Akira insists, “Here, just follow my lead.”

 _I always do,_ Ann thinks, smiling, leaning into her boyfriend to resume their kiss.

She does as he does, gently exploring his mouth with her tongue. He tastes like mint, earthy and fresh, and she finds herself craving the flavor of his mouth more and more, each time they pull away. She wants to be as close to him as possible.

“We’re almost to the platform,” Akira whispers, “We should stop.”

Ann shakes her head, “Let’s go for another trip around.”

They separate, settling next to each other, trying to hide what they had been up to in their gondola. The ride attendant luckily, doesn’t notice the telltale flush on their cheeks, or how their clothes were slightly more rustled, and instead happily lets them continue their ride on the Ferris wheel.

As soon as the attendant was out of sight, Ann threw her leg over Akira, settling herself into his lap. She scoops his face into her hands, and tilts his head up, picking up where they had left off.

She can feel his warms hands as they touch the small of her back, making their way up. She smiles against his lips, as he fumbles with her bra. All that time twirling and spinning daggers made him a master of fancy finger work, but throw a bra in the mix and he staggers.

“Shut up,” He says, playfully, knowing exactly what was going through Ann’s mind.

“Make me,” She teases back, before taking his bottom lip between her teeth.

Make her he does, foregoing the typical gentle touches of a first time, and going straight for a pinch. Ann nearly howls at the pain, but her hips buck against Akira at the pleasure. She can feel him hardening beneath her, and she decides to give it back to him.

She moves her hips, slowly and deliberately, rubbing herself against Akira, coaxing a low groan to escape from his mouth. She leans forward and bites him at the base of his throat, and he cries out, thrusting hard against her. The denim against her tender flesh is rough – too rough, and she realizes that if they were going to keep this up, Akira’s pants needed to be gone.

Not all the way gone, of course, but just shimmied down enough so that Ann’s skin wouldn’t be raw by the end of the ride.

Akira’s eyes widen as her watches Ann pull his pants down, the waistband laying just below his knees.

“We’re not gonna –?”

“No,” Ann says, climbing back on top of her boyfriend, “We’re just going to mess around a little bit.”

It takes half a second for them to fall back into their rhythm. Their lips smacking together, hands roaming and exploring new territory, and they most sensitives spots sliding against each other. The sounds of soft moans, whimpers, and cries fill the gondola, the two becoming less concerned with being caught and more concerned with reaching their threshold.

“A-Ann, I’m– ” Akira groans, “I’m really close to, ah –”

“Go ahead,” Ann whispers into his ear, “Let it out.”

A blush creeps across Akira’s face as he releases against Ann’s soft panties. She takes his face into her hands and kisses him, gently, as he convulses against her. There’s something about his facial expression as he orgasmed that made her feel overcome with both love and lust. But now was not the time.

Ann gently climbs off of Akira’s lap, careful not to let her thighs rub together. She slides her underwear down and off, and stuffs them into her purse, making a mental note not to forget them later. Akira still has a dazed look on his face by the time she’s done.

“Was that the _one_ couple thing you wanted to do?” Akira asks, a lazy smile on his face. He shimmies his pants back up onto his waist. He figured he would be okay for the short train ride home, so long as he went straight home, nobody would be none the wiser about the mess in his pants.

“It’s one of _many_ couple things I wanted to do with you,” Ann grins, sitting down next to Akira, resting her head against his shoulder.

“I’m surprised,” Akira admits, chuckling, “I never thought you’d do something like that in a public place.”

“You make me brave,” She says quietly, suddenly embarrassed, despite what they had _just_ done. She buries her face in his arm, not wanting him to see how red she was turning. Akira smiles, before planting a sweet kiss on the top of Ann’s head.

“Ann, look, you’re missing the scenery.”

Ann lifts her head and looks at Akira, watching his face as he took in the sights. She couldn’t believe how in love with him she was. She couldn’t believe how his love was already starting to change her. She was becoming braver and more daring.

“No,” She says, “I’ve got a pretty great view.”


	2. road head ahead??? yeah i sure hope so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann gives her first blowjob in the Morgana-mobile

If there was a list of things Ann never thought she would do in the deep, musty depths of Mementos it would go like this:

1\. Enjoy a strawberry crepe next to a pile of obliterated Shadow guts

2\. Perform the entire dance routine to Pink Emotion’s latest song that she definitely didn’t spend an entire week teaching herself

and

3\. Blow Akira in the front seat of the Morgana-mobile

Yet, here she was, gracefully kneeling over Akira’s lap, her mouth full of his dick. She can’t help but wonder, as Akira sighs above her, how the hell she got herself into this situation.

It’s not like she was doing this because she was an exhibitionist, no way. Everyone else was fast asleep in the seats behind them, rest they deserved after a long, long day in Mementos. See, Akira decided that they should just knock out the rest of their Phantom Thieves requests in one fell swoop – all ten of them. And _holy shit_ , they managed to change all ten hearts, but not without everybody getting their own asses kicked here and there. Even though their dutiful leader was well prepared with various medicines and ointments from TMC, by the end of the final mission, everybody’s bodies were sore and exhausted.

Almost every Phantom Thief had crashed as soon as their asses met the cushion of the seat. Futaba was leaning against Yusuke, a true testament to how tired she was, the two of them snoring softly in the third row. In the middle row, Ryuji sat between Makoto and Haru, his head tilted back as he snored loudly. The two girls had their bodies facing away from him, their heads resting on their hands as they peacefully slept.

The only two awake were Akira and Ann, as Morgana himself was drifting in and out of consciousness, the headlights of his eyes flickering on and off.

Ann wanted to sleep too, but she couldn’t leave Akira awake and alone for the entire drive back. Especially, since he was probably the most exhausted of them all.

“Is there anything I can do?” Ann asked, stretching her arms and legs out as much as she could, trying to keep her blood flowing. She needed to find a way to keep both herself and Akira awake.

A mischievous crept onto Akira’s face and Ann felt her stomach drop. Whenever he smiled like that, she would almost always find herself in the most compromising position.

“Come here,” Akira beckons her to scoot closer to him. She cautiously does, wondering what he was up to this time. He wraps his arm around her, stroking her arm gently.

She leans her head against his shoulder and sighs. They were never affectionate like this in public, especially if there was a possibility of them getting caught by their teammates. The two of them had decided to keep their relationship a secret. They didn’t want them to think that their relationship would come in the way of Phantom Thief work.

Well that, and the fact that both Makoto and Futaba had both confessed to Akira feelings of love, and he didn’t want to hurt their feelings by flaunting his relationship with Ann in front of them. He wasn’t sure how they would respond, and Ann agreed that it was the best course of action.

But now, with everyone sleeping soundly behind them, they didn’t need to worry so much. So what if Ann’s hand was gently touching Akira’s chest? Who cares if Akira’s hand had traveled down Ann’s curvaceous side, gently squeezing her plump ass through her latex suit?

“ _Akiraaaa,_ ”Ann whined his name, softly, her breath tickling the hairs on his neck, “What trouble are you trying to get us into?”

“We’ll only get in trouble if we get caught,” Akira quipped, his voice low.

Ann gulped, her face turning hot. She knew that whatever it was he wanted from her, he would get it without hesitation. She could never say no to her Joker.

“What do you want me to do?”

Akira turned and dipped his head, planting a kiss on Ann’s lips. He tasted like salt, sweat, and coffee, and it was intoxicating to her.

When they part, Akira runs his thumb along Ann’s bottom lip, then cups her chin in his fingers. It’s a simple movement with a lot of suggestion.

“I want you to put it in your mouth.”

“M-my mouth..?” Ann repeats his words, her face turning beet red, “Y-you want me to put your, u-um –”

“Cock,”Akira supplies for her. He’s grinning, enjoying every moment of Ann being flustered.

He didn’t know why she always acted to embarrassed. They had fooled around so, so, _so_ many times. It’s not like it would be the first time she’s seeing his dick.

She lowers her eyes, her eyelashes casting a faint shadow on the apples of her cheeks. She acquiesces, her hands beginning their work on Akira’s pants. It was a little awkward, trying to shimmy his pants down his legs as he was driving. Any sudden movement and he could send them all crashing into a wall, or he could press on the brake too suddenly and send them all propelling forward, all while his cock was out.

Once Akira’s length is freed from his pants, Ann runs a perfectly manicured finger along the side, and it twitches in response. He’s only semi-hard, but it wouldn’t take long until he was rock hard from her touch. She wrapped her fingers around him and stroked him slowly, planting light kisses on his neck. He lets out a soft groan in response.

“Joker,” Ann purrs in his ear, “You’re so _bad._ Wanting me to touch you while everyone is here? Do you _want_ us to get caught?”

He chuckles, “I think they’d all love to see your mouth stuffed full with my cock.”

“Well then, let’s give the people what they want.”

Ann readjusts her body, so that she’s kneeling over Akira’s lap and face-to-dick. It stood tall and hard, a little bead of precum rolling down the side, making it look almost… _appetizing_.

Ann was honestly a little nervous – she had never sucked Akira’s dick before. She wasn’t sure exactly what to do, and she didn’t want to necessarily emulate what she had seen in porn, but she had no other point of reference.

_Ugh, how did I get myself into this mess?_

She whispers, “Itadakimasu,” before taking all of Akira in her mouth.

He nearly yelps, not expecting her to take in so much all at once. He can feel her smile around his length, and it’s almost annoying. He always made her squeak and squeal when they fooled around, but this was the first time that the tables had turned.

Ann bobs her head up and down, trying her best to suck and swirl her tongue around Akira’s dick. Those stupid pornstars made it look so goddamn easy! How was she supposed to suck, lick, and breathe all at the same time? Unrelatable.

She’s unsure if she’s doing a good job until she hears Akira moan above her, snaking on hand on top of her head. He pushes down gently, not wanting to choke her, but wanting her to take the hint. Which she does, as she sticks her tongue out and curls her lips over her teeth, and slides even more of Akira into her mouth. He’s long, _so long,_ and proportionately wide, so it’s a struggle, but Ann eventually feels the head of his cock rubbing against the back of her throat.

_Don’t gag, don’t gag, don’t gag_ , she pleads to her body.

She lifts her head to breathe, his dick leaving her mouth with an almost comical _pop!_ Before sliding him back into her mouth. Finally, she finds a rhythm that works for both of them. Akira groans deeply as she works him hard and fast, a familiar sensation starting to bubble up in the pit of his stomach.

Ann can sense that he’s close, but her jaw is getting tired. Seeking assistance, she moves her hand to grab the base of Akira’s cock, and begins to stroke his length, while still slurping the head of his cock.

Akira’s breathing becomes heavy and labored and he starting bucking into Ann’s mouth.

“A-Ann, I’m close,” He struggles to keep his voice a whisper.

She just hums around his cock in acknowledgment, before increase the speed of her blowjob. She was going to make him come, _hard_.

“Ann!”

Her eyes shoot open wide as Akira releases his come into her mouth. It’s warm, warmer than she expected, and the taste isn’t the worst thing she’s ever experienced. The texture is awful though, so she slowly lifts her mouth off of Akira, and presses her lips together, making sure none dribbled out, and swallows, before she can change her mind.

Ann sits up and give her neck a little rub. It was well-deserved after a job well done, after all.

“That took a while,” She says, “Are we almost back to the entrance?”

Akira purses his lips together, his face guilty, “I couldn’t concentrate. I had to stop the car.”

“Akira!” Ann whines, “I’m _tired_! I want to go home!”

Before Akira could reply, he’s interrupted by a voice behind them.

“Could you guys keep it down? I’m trying to sleep back here,” Ryuji groans, “Suck his dick on your own time, Ann.”

Ann’s eyes widen and she shoots Akira an accusatory look, “Did you know he was awake this whole time?”

Akira shrugs, “What was I supposed to do? Ask you to stop? Besides, he didn’t see anything.”

Ann turns around in her seat and glares at Ryuji, “And you! Why didn’t _you_ say anything?”

Ryuji scoffs, “Come on, Ann. I’m not gonna be a cockblock, what kind of friend would that make me?”

Akira smiles, trying to hold back his laughter, “Yeah, Ann. What kind of friend would cockblock their friend?”

Ann faces Akira again, pointing her finger in his face, “Well, I hope you enjoyed that, cause that’s the last one of _those_ you’ll be getting for a long time!”

Akira’s face falls, “No, wait! Ann! I’m sorry!”

She sticks her tongue out at her boyfriend, “Apology _not_ accepted.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> garbage but i still needed to crank it out

**Author's Note:**

> i'm actually not quite done w the game itself i just had to write this or my head would explode


End file.
